Multiply. $759 \times 2.8 =$
Answer: $759 \times28$ and $759 \times 2.8$ multiply the same digits in the same order. So, the product of both problems will also have the same digits in the same order. Let's multiply $759\times 28$. Then we can estimate to place the decimal point in the product of $759 \times 2.8$. $\begin{aligned} 759&\\ \underline{ \times 28}&\\ 72}\\ 400}\\ 5{,}600}\\ 180}\\ 1{,}000}\\ \underline{+14{,}000}}\\ 21{,}252 \end{aligned}$ Let's estimate to place the decimal in $759 \times 2.8$. $\begin{aligned} 759 \times 2.8 &\approx 700\times 3\\\\ &\approx 2{,}100 \end{aligned}$ Where can we place the decimal in $21{,}252$ to get a product close to $2{,}100$ ? $759 \times 2.8 = 2{,}125.2$